When everything's gone
by CooieMossnter
Summary: Finn break up with Rachel after hen making out with Puck thing. But something happens to Rachel. What will happen? ONE-SHOT.


Hi! This story just popped in my head. I just started watching Glee like a month ago. I LOVE it! But here goes nothing. Please review! Disclaimer

Rachel's P.O.V

It's official my life is over, I can't believe this really just happened. I, Rachel Berry, just got dumped by Finn Hudson broke up with me. It all started just cause I got jealous when him and Santana had sex. I just wanted him to feel like I did, I didn't mean for it to end here. Now I'm just standing in the middle of hallway letting everyone walk past me and bump into me. My body feels numb, I don't know what to do anymore, I always end up messing everything up, I can't do anything right. Now cause me being stupid and jealous I lost my meaning for living and the love of my life. 'Finn, please help me it hurts.' I thought, then, i thought again 'Oh yeah he isn't coming he dumped me.' I saw Mercede look at me and stop.

"Girl you okay?" she said, I didn't say anything, I just nodded then gave her fake smile, and she left. I started walking down the halls feeling the life leave my eyes, if that's even possible. And I saw something I never wanted to see, Finn and Qinn were making out in the hallway, making me more upset. I just walked I other way and started singing

**"What If"**

Don't speak, I can't believe

This is here happening

Our situation isn't right

Get real, who you playing with?

I never thought he'd be like this

You were supposed to be there by my side

When you say that you want me

I just don't believe it

You're always ready to give up

Whenever I turn around

What if I need you baby?

Would you even try to save me?

Or would you find some lame excuse

To never be true

What if I said I loved you?

Would you be the one to run to?

Or would you watch me walk away

Without a fight

I'm so sick of worrying

That you're gonna quit over anything

I could trip and you'd let go like that

And everything that we ever were

Seems to fade but not the hurt

Cause you don't know the good things from the bad

When I say that I want you

You know that I mean it

And in my hour of weakness

There's still time to try

What if I need you baby?

Would you even try to save me?

Or would you find some lame excuse

To never be true

What if I said I loved you?

Would you be the one to run to?

Or would you watch me walk away

Without a fight

Every time I speak you try to stop me

Cause every little thing I say is wrong

You say you're noticing but you never see

This is who I really am, that you can't believe

Makes me want to know right now

If it's me you'll live without

Or would you change your mind

What if I need you?

But What if I need you baby?

Would you even try to save me?

Or would you find some lame excuse

To never be true

What if I said I loved you?

Would you be the one to run to?

Or would you watch me walk away

Without a

Oh baby what if I need you? (what if I need you?)

Yeah yeah, What If I need you?

What if I need, what if I need you?

What If I need you? (Oh) What if I need you?

Yeah, what if I need you?

I need you, you, you

I ended the song and walked outside in the pouring rain, and kept walking without looking. I came to a stop light, I think, Then, all I heard was a car horn, and I look up to see headlights and I fell unconscious.

Mercede's P.O.V

Rachel was acting funny, I asked her if she was okay and she nodded and smiled at me which was obviously fake, but she looked like she wanted to be alone so I left her. I also noticed she had no life in her eyes anymore, they were dull, not like the bubbly, joyful Rachel Berry. Even though I hate to admit it, she's one of my best friends, she may be annoying, but she understands. I walked toward the Glee room, to see if anyone else knew what was wrong with her.

"Hey, guys do you know what's wrong with Rachel?"

"Yeah, Finn broke up with her," Puck said. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes

"WHAT?!" They all screamed

"Yeah, Rachel told Finn that we make out, and he broke up with her, then started making out with Qinn." He said, then everyone heard sirens, but didn't think anything of it.

"When I get hold of him, he's gonna wish he was getting hit by a bus." I said. Just then, Finn and Qinn walked in. Anger exploded in me and i was running towards Finn Hudson.

Normal P.O.V (with Glee)

Mercedes tackled Finn and started throwing punches.

"You son of a bitch if anything happens to her imma kill you!" She yelled.

"Ow, Mercedes what the hell?!" Finn yelled. Mr. Schuster walked in,

"Hey, hey Mercedes get off him!" He yelled

"All the punches in the world I throw won't feel as Rachel does right now!" She yells. Everyone else just watches all this happening, glaring at Finn most of the time.

"What happened?" Mr. Schuster asked

"Dimbo over here broke up with Rachel!" Mercedes yelled.

"Mer-" Mr. Schuester then got a call he answered it he's face expressions changed quickly after what he just heard. After, he got off the line he hurried got his coat on and grabbed his umbrella. "Everyone hurry up get your coats on."

"Why?" Finn asked touching his black eye

"Rachel got hit by a car and is at the hospital." He said looking straight into Finn's eyes. Finn's eyes widened. Everyone hurried and got their stuff and left for the hospital, on their way someone texted Kurt telling him the what happened.

Finn's P.O.V

I don't why this happened, first I'm in love with Rachel then I break up with her and go straight to Quinn. Then, hear she's in an accident and panic, and get scared. I'm so confused, I don't want to lose her. If I lose Rachel I don't know what I'd do. She was always there for me, she never asked me to be there for her when she needed it, but I would always have her there when I needed help. Where was I when all this happened? Making out with Quinn that's where. I feel horrible if she dies I won't be able to live with myself. Then, it hit me, I love Rachel. She's the one I truly love, no mistake about it, I'll tell her when she wakes up.

Normal P.O.V (At hospital)

Everyone was waiting patiently to hear from the doctors about Rachel. Finn was pacing back and forth and Kurt and everyone else were crying. Than doctor came out, holding a folder, everyone ran over to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked

"What's wrong with her?" Mercedes and Kurt ask.

"Rachel Berry, has a 5% of living. She took at pretty bad hit to her lower body causing internal bleeding. She stable now, now is a matter of her waking up. Again there's only a 5% of that happening, but we're doing what we can." The doctor said. Everyone was now crying and praying for a miracle. Finn just stood there eyes lifeless tears flowing out his eyes. She might die and it would his fault.

"Can we see her?" Mr. Schuster asked

"Yes, only one at a time." The doctor said. They nodded and decided who would go in when, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, Mr, Schuster, Santana, Quinn, then, finally, Finn. Everyone took their turn till all was left was Finn. He took a deep breath and went in.

Finn's P.O.V

I walked into Rachel's room and saw her lifeless body with tupes all over her. I started crying again.

"Rachel, can you hear me? It's me Finn, I know you probably hate me, but I wanted to tell you, I love you. Only you, not Quinn, Santana, or any girl make me feel like you do. You're beautiful, more beautiful than anyone star in the world and you shine brighter than them too. I regret breaking up with up so much, now you're here cause me, Please wake up Rachel, I love you, I want to live together forever, go to New York City with up and have a family with you. Please Rachel, please." I say squeezing her hand and start singing.

**"I'll See You Again"**

Always you will be part of me

And I will forever feel your strength

When I need it most

You're gone now, gone but not forgotten

I can't say this to your face

But I know you hear

_[Chorus:]_

I'll see you again

You never really left

I feel you walk beside me

I know I'll see you again

When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy

And I tell myself I'm so blessed

To have had you in my life, my life

_[Chorus]_

When I had the time to tell you

I never thought I'd live to see the day

When the words I should have said

Would come to haunt me

In my darkest hour I tell myself

I'll see you again

_[Chorus x2]_

I will see you again

I'll see you again

I miss you like crazy

You're gone but not forgotten

I'll never forget you

Someday I'll see you again

I feel you walk beside me

Never leave you, yeah

Gone but not forgotten

I feel you by my side

No this is not goodbye _[x3]_

After I finished I laid my head next to her and started crying even harder. Then, I felt a squeeze on my hand. My head shot up and looked at Rachel slowly opening her eyes. Then, she looked at me I started crying tears of joy.

Normal P.O.V

"Finn? What are you doing here? Where am I? What happe-?" Finn shut her up by kissing her.

"I love you Rachel, I'm never letting you again."

"I love you, too Finn." They kissed again and everyone ran into her room

"RACHEL!" They all yelled hugging her.

"Hey guys." She said smiling. Kurt squeezed her.

"Don't you ever do that again." Kurt said

"I won't" she said. Finn smiled at her 'Miracles really do happen.' he thought looking at the love of his life again before kissing her.

**Done :) what do you think? Review please :D**


End file.
